Client nodes of today are providing more and more computing power. The increased computing power, such as CPU- and memory capacity, allows client nodes to provide a larger variety of services than before. Client nodes, such as mobile devices, mobile handsets, portable computers, PDA's, wireless devices for home automation, sensors and similar, are providing an increasing variety of services. A few examples of such services besides pure telephony are, instant messaging, e-mail, voice over IP, video telephony, web-browsing, social networking, news feeds, home automation, surveillance services, multimedia services, etc.
An example is mobile handsets, which in the beginning was a pure telephone, which evolved over SMS and phone book-type of services, to today's smart phones comprising almost the same services as a stationary personal computer.
The development of electronics has created better power efficiency and battery development has created batteries with higher energy density. However, the market demand for more slim and light weight devices in combination with the more powerful CPU's and increased data transmission bandwidth are not always compensated by the increased electronics energy efficiency, and batteries with higher energy density. The more services which are being used on the client node, the more electrical power is needed. Sometimes the service's activity is not always transparent to a user, which may cause unexpected or undesired battery drainage. A reset of a timer unit is an example of non user activated activity. The timer unit may be needed to be reset in order to maintain service transparency, or network connectivity. Timer reset may also be denoted timer expiration, timer fire, timer event, or similar terms for when a timer is about to reach an endpoint. The procedure related to the reset of the timer unit may however momentary accelerate the electrical power consumption of the battery power.
It is a desire to conserve battery energy to make it last as long as possible. It is therefore a problem how to preserve battery energy, in combination with a smooth user experience.